


It's a work in progress

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I'm sorry Gundham, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Basically, Gundham gets raped and Kazuichi comforts them.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 21





	It's a work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> TW:Noncon, R*pe. I'm also not going to be writing that, as I don't feel comfortable doing so. Just know that it happens.

They had only been going out for food for their Devas when a hand clamped around Gundham's mouth and pulled them backwards.

"Unhand me this instan-mpph!" They yelled, only the be silenced when their attacker stuck two fingers in their mouth.

Gundham chokes, leaning back to try and get the fingers out of their mouth.

The breeder when stiff when something hard poked against their ass and a whisper make them go silent.

"How cute baby~" Their attacker moaned as they pulled down Gundham's pants.   
  
Gundham whimpered in pain as their attacker eventually stuck two fingers in them.

 _ **•After a long r*pe scene that I will not be writing•  
**_  
Gundham shivered as they held their arms protectively over their chest. The breeder eventually made it back towards Kazuichi and their apartment, shaking as they fumbled for their keys.

Their Dark Queen had suggested getting apartments to help deal with the trauma that came with the killing game, and Kazuichi had whole-heartedly agreed, only to look _very_ disappointed when Sonia had assigned him and Gundham as partners.

The mechanic had complained about it to many times for the breeder to count, but he had eventually stopped when he realized his complaining would get him nowhere.

Kazuichi looked up from where he was feeding Cham-P as he watched his roommate stumble into the apartment, looking weary.

"Gundham?" He asked, and his eyebrows pulled together when his roommate flinched.

The breeder immediately put on their persona, turning to the pink haired male with an annoyed look. "Yes, shark toothed one?" They asked.

The mechanic stood up, picking up Cham-P with him. He looked concerned when he reached out and gently took Gundham's wrist in his hand, having noticed the grip marks.

Gundham flinched, yelping as they tore their arm away. Kazuichi looked shocked before San-D, Jum-P, and Maga-Z came scurrying out of Gundham's room, answering their owners distressed call.

"Shit, Gundham you good?!".

They could feel the walls closing in, and Gundham crumpled to their knees. 'Don't hurt me don't hurt me don't hurt me' played over and over in their mind.

Kazuichi dropped to his knees, holding his hand out slowly. "Gun..?" He asked hesitantly, flinching back when Gundham's wide grey eyes stared back at him blankly.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me..." He managed to heat before Gundham almost completely shut down, their breathing stopping.   
  
Maga-Z hopped up on his owners shoulder, nuzzling their cheek in concern. Cham-P was set down next to him as Jum-P climbed up. San-D seemed more hesitant before climbing up and curling into Gundham's scarf, trying to soothe her owner.

Kazuichi, no stranger to panic attacks, was going through breathing exercises with Gundham, or trying to, as the breeder was focused everywhere that wasn't him.

"Gundham, you gotta answer me please!" The mechanic yelled, snapping them out of their trance. The breeder blinked at him once, twice, before their attention was caught by Cham-P, who was pressing his nose against their cheek.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The pink haired male asked hesitantly, watching his roommate take a deep shuddering breathe.

"I...suppose so." Gundham muttered, seemingly to tired to put on his accent.

"I had just been getting close back with the food when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a firm chest..." Gundham trailed off at that, but Kazuichi felt his heart break as he put the pieces together. 

"Gundham, oh my god. I'm so sorry!" Kaz yelled, bowing his head frantically. Gundham blinked at him again before bursting into laughter, tears of mirth in their eyes.

Kazuichi, Gundham, and the Devas decided to stay up for awhile into the night and watch shitty horror movies, Kaz rubbing a soothing arm over his friend as the night got silent and the Devas and their owners fell asleep.


End file.
